Afraid of the Dark?
by Kayleigh1789
Summary: McKenna was just an average teenage girl. At least, that was what she thought. Her world begins to turn upside down as she discovers that she and her best friend have super powers! Can the Avengers help her out and keep her in control, or will she completely loose her mind and let her powers take over? Read and find out! First fanfic plz no haters!
1. Chapter 1

My head was pounding, my legs ached. My boots made crunching noises over the leaves as I made my war through the forest.

My pursuer was close behind me. I risked a glance to turn back and missed a step. My foot got caught on a tree branch and I fell. I fell on my knee and scraped it on the impact.

I turned around, knowing what to expect. The unforgiving wall of darkness surrounded me and I fell in sink with it.

My eyes snapped open as I sat up in my bed. My legs were tangled up in the bed sheet. My long brown hair was a rats nest as it hung in my face.

"McKenna! Your gonna be late for your first Lock In!" My moms voice called from downstairs. I groaned and my face fell back on the pillow.

My little brother burst into the room and started jumping on my bed, which was also on my legs.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" He chanted. I groaned some more so he literally dragged me out of bed.

"Ok! Fine! I'll get dressed." I exclaimed. My brother giggled and ran out of my room.


	2. Chapter 2

I shouldered my backpack on my shoulders and made my way down the 8th grade hall. I was dressed in a red tank top with a black leather jacket. I had on blue skinny jeans and black combat boots.

My brown hair was pulled out of my green eyes and into a side braid.

"Hey! McKenna! Over here!" I heard my name being called. I turned my head to see my friend Selene running up to me. Her long blonde hair was tumbling down her shoulda and her light blue eyes gleamed with energy. She wore a blue midriff with a white tshirt underneath it and Jean shorts.

"Jeez, what happened to you? Your eyes are so dark that you need a flashlight just to see them!" She joked.

I rolled my eyes but still grinned. "Sorry, I had a nightmere."

Selene held up her hand and signaled for me to follow her down into the girls bathroom. I was well aware that the bell had already rung, but I was used to being late.

"Ok, tell me what happened." Selene ordered me once we got into the restroom. I told her about the wall of darkness and about me becoming a part of it.

"Well, all I can think of is that your afraid of the dark." She stated plainly. My face heated up. I had forgotten that she was working on interpreting dreams.

"What?! No! I… I just..." Shoot. I couldn't come up with a good comeback! How could I worm my way outta this?!

"Oh, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me!" Selene declared. Yeah, cause that was always reassuring(hint the sarcasm).

Selene looked at me, as if reading my thoughts. Then her eyes widened randomly. "Oh my gosh! We're late for class!"

Just as we were leaving the bathroom, a hand stopped us. We looked up and saw that the man was purely metal… a robot…

Selene looked at him with wide eyes, but I narrowed my eyes. I knew him. How? He looked so farmilliar! Then it hit me.

Oh, not the memory, but a huge hammer. It hit me square in the chest and I flew back. My vision was blurry and I couldn't breathe.

Crap! I knew that hammer! I couldn't move it, so it must be… no. That was only in comics and myths.

If I was right, then that robot must've been Ultron! Wait… like from my comic books?! Well, I hope that my ribs are broken for two reasons.

1) No lock in tonight!

2) I go to the hospital, they give me drugs, and I realize that Thor and the Avengers aren't real.

The hammer on my chest started to move and flew out of the bathroom. Trying to stand up, my vision became fuzzy. The roar of battle still raged on, but I could barely hear it. Then Ultron walked in.

My first thought: What does he want with me?

My second thought: Why is he in the girls bathroom?!

Selene was slung unconscious over his shoulder. Now what? I couldn't fight him! He had just taken down the Avengers! The room was spinning and I felt sick. The last thing I saw before loosing consciousness was Ultrons metal hand reaching down twords me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here ya go, chapter three! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My parents have been yelling at me about grades. Got my phone taken away till summer vacation. So...yeah. Disclaimer: Marvel characters belong to... Marvel. Only my OC's are mine.**

My eyes snapped open to the feeling of something sharp being puled out of my arm. Ultron(I still can't get over the fact that he's real!) waved a syringe in my face. "Adrenaline drug." He explained. Pfft, as if I wanted to know what it was. I just didn't want anything from him in my body system. I looked around and found that I was strapped down, my limbs making an X like target practice. Only I was the target.

The room I was in was dark, but I could make out a thin strip of light under what I assumed was a door. Selene must be in there! My thoughts were instantly scrambled as I took a metal hand to the face.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Ultron asked, his voice calm and collected. I raided an eyebrow at him as if to say 'What do you think?' Honestly, I wasn't even aware that he was talking... or whatever it is that robots do to communicate. "I will repeat myself. You're here because you are now who you think you are. Yes, your name is McKenna. You're just not a normal human being. You are... special, you and your friend. You both have superpowers and would be a valiant addition to my army."

Wait, did I just get slapped again? My mind raced and the room began to spin. Was I loosing consciousness for the second time today? Superpowers? He _had _to be joking!

"Fine." I challenged."Superpowers, eh? Tell me my powers and I'll consider the offer." I lied. No way in all of Hell-or maybe Asgard-that I would work for Ultron! Ultron looked at me for a moment and I held his gaze, not willing to back down from a fight. Then Ultron simply walked into the other room where Selena was. When he opened the door, light flooded the room and I was temporarily blinded. Why did he put me in a dark room and Selena in a lit one? It was all so... dark.

I don't remember falling asleep, or even trying for that matter! But I woke up to the wall being blasted off. It was night outside so the room didn't get that much brighter. Ironman himself was hovering a few feet off the ground just outside the giant new hole. He and the other Avengers flew off, probably in search of Ultron. Captain America stayed behind to help get me free though. Oh God, Steve Rogers was freeing me. It felt... pretty pathetic actually. I hated being a damsel in distress.

As soon as I was free, I dropped 4 feet to the ground. Cap. caught me and set me in an upright position. "Are you alright, ma'am?" He asked. I ignored him and ran to the room where Ultron was keeping Selene. "Come back here! This is dangerous!"

I whipped my head around. "With all due respect, Oh captain my captain, I have superpowers and I need to help my friend." I didn't care if he was as fast as four men. I did track and soccer since I was six years old and I was going to do what I did best. I ran. I remember red and orange flames blurring my vision as I made my way to Selene. He was burning her?!

I burst through the door where the Avengers were currently doing battle with Ultron. My attention shifted to the table in the back of the room where Selene was strapped down. Her eyes widened when she saw me and... was it snowing? The floor turned to ice, throwing everybody off balance. Realizing what was going on in all of the chaos, Ultron flew out of the building. The floor was ice, the room was practically on fire, and it was snowing. I felt strong hands grab my shoulder, keeping me in place.

Wait, were the Avengers attacking me?! I struggled to get free, but a necklace thingy was clasped around my neck. I remember them doing the same to Selene, and the snow and ice melted. She was unconscious almost immediately. Same with me, only the fire extinguished itself and I blacked out.

Harsh whispering woke me up this time. My head throbbed and there was an aggravating ringing in my ears. Where was I? I slowly got out of the bed I was lying in and walked over to the window, nearly falling a couple of times from my wobbly legs. I felt completely drained. Nearly collapsing at the glass window, I studied the landscape before me. It was a giant city. That's all I needed to know. This was Stark Tower.

I heard the door knob start to turn, so I practicality crawled back to the bed. I wasn't fast enough. I looked up from my place on the floor into the concerned brown eyes of Tony Stark. Well, he seemed concerned at first, but now it looked like he was trying not t laugh. I glared at him.

"So... uh, how ya doing?" Tony asked. "I mean, you _were _on fire earlier. I said that we should've just gotten a fire hydrant-extinguisher! Man, I always mess that up!" Tony scolded himself. I giggled a bit, but said nothing. "Anyways, you wanna see your friend? She says her name is Selene." I practically shoved him outta the way as I crawled out the door.

Ignoring the strange looks that I got from other Avengers, I entered the kitchen where Selene was treating herself to some Pepsi. Her eyes lit up when she saw me, but I could still see a small look of fear. Why was she scared of me? "Wow! McKenna! You're so... short. Why are you on the ground?" She grinned just like old times.

"Cuz I stand upon, err... lay on this ground to see things in a new perspective." I joked.

A booming voice interrupted us. "Ah, yes! The Society of Dead Poets! Tis indeed a wonderful movie. I do not get why there is so much complain of the death of Neil. You cannot be a member of the Society of Dead Poets if you are still alive, correct? He had the right idea!" Thor yelled. Selene and I looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. It might not actually be so bad if we had to stay here...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated. I just watched Age of Ultron and I am ****_dying_**** for it to come out on DVD! I'm gonna try not to put too many spoilers in this but I am gonna tie the movie in with the plot. I'm gonna be putting the spoilers, big or small that have anything with the movie, in bold. And so, without further ado, I give you chapter four!**

"Ugh, will ya- will ya just hold still?" Bruce Banner commanded as he tried to inspect my legs(not in a perverted way!). As soon as I told the Avengers that I couldn't walk, Bruce nearly had a cow. He freaked out and exclaimed that he had done all sorts of tests on Selene and I after rescuing us. I _tried _to tell him that it was just because I hadn't walked in a while, but Bruce insisted on giving me a quick check-up.

"You know, I better get a lollipop after this, or else I'm not recommending this place to any friends." I grumbled as Dr. Banner felt my legs in different places, getting increasingly closer to my thighs and making things uncomfortable. I still squirmed, but to no prevail under his strong grasp. "And while you're at it, should I take my shoes off so you can measure and weigh me?" Thor was in the other room and laughed when he heard that.

"I get it! It is funny because that is what happens at average doctors appointments!" Tony walked over and handed a joke book to Thor, who now looked offended. "What, you think I need this book to teach me how to include humor in conversations? I do fine on my own!" The god boomed proudly. However, he still grabbed the joke boom before storming off.

"I can't find anything wrong with you!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Trust me, there's plenty wrong with her!" Selene giggled from the couch where she was playing a Sonic game with Hawkeye.

"Careful McKenna. If he doesn't get what he wants, then he might Hulk out on you and then **(Spoiler Alert!) we're gonna have to get lullaby out.**" Tony warned.

"I'm not gonna Hulk out. I just..."

"Look maybe I was right and I just needed to get some blood flowing!" I exclaimed, eager to get Bruce to stop touching me in unwanted places.

Captain America voiced my thoughts. "Yeah, so get your hands off the lady. We get that you're desperate, but don't you think she's a bit young?"

"Burn!" Hawkeye yelled from the couch.

"Yeah! I didn't know you talked like that! You sick little bastard, come here!" Tony grinned and ruffled Steve's hair.

"Well Cap, are ya jealous? To make a comment like that you must want it _pretty _bad. I mean, the war ended 70 years ago! And you're still virgin?" I joked.

Black Widow laughed. "Good point. Kid's got spunk."

* * *

We all sat around a table to discuss what had gone down earlier. Selene sat to my left, Hawkeye to my right.

"May I ask a question?" I asked, trying to act all formal. "What the Hell happened back there?! What was up with all the ice and fire and stuff. And why did you guys knock us out?!" Honestly, I had forgotten about those necklace thingies until we sat down.

Tony Stark eyed Selene and I with concern before sighing. "McKenna. do you know what your name means?"

I thought about that for a moment. "I think that I read somewhere that it means 'fiery'. Why?"

"Think about it."

I let that sink in for a moment before it dawned on me. "Holy crap! You mean _I _caused that fire?"

"No McKenna. You _were _the fire. You're a pyromancer." My jaw literally dropped when I heard that. Is that why Selene freaked out when I found her?

"Oh oh! My turn! What does my name mean? What's my power?" Selene raised her hand.

"Actually, your name was the name of the original goddess of the moon." Steve said.

"Ok, but I still wanna know my powers!"

"Uh... ice and snow? I thought that would be obvious by now."

"It wasn't. But cool!" Steve rolled his eyes, but still grinned. "But how did Ultron know we had powers?"

"Good question. Unfortunately, Tony is the one to answer your question."

"Wait, why me?"

"Aren't you the technology expert?"

"Oh yeah! I am, aren't I?"

Rolling my eyes, I banged on the table. "Guys, can we _please _focus?"

Selene raised her hand. "I second that, Your Honor!" Tony actually looked confused and checked his surrounding to see if he was in a court room.

**That's all for now folks! I'm sure some of you guessed what their powers were already, and thanks so much for your reviews! Sorry it's kinda short. I did the best I could. Finals were this week and stuff so my life's been crazy.**


	5. Apology

**sorry everybody I won't be updating for a while I sprained my finger so typing hurts like Hell. Just letting you know.**


	6. Chapter 6: So sorry for the wait!

**I'm ****_SO _****sorry for the long update everybody! I've been juggling fanfictions and dealing with a sprained finger, so I promise an extra long chapter for you guys. And thank you so much for reading and liking my first fanfiction ever. Ok, I already did a disclaimer, so I hope you're ready to read this!**

* * *

We all just sat in silence for a while. Ok, so we both had powers..."Does this mean we can join the Avengers?" I asked excitedly. I knew Selene had never been a huge fan of the comics that I had shoved in her face for years. but I really wanted her to join too.

"Wait, let's get back to the part where Ultron found you guys? I'll need to ask JARVIS, but all I can come up with at the time is that something in your body changed when you got your powers. Like there was something added. Ultron could've been searching for people with that to add to his army." Tony suggested. I nodded. That sorta made sense.

"Ok. there's just one more question that I have." The Avengers waited for me to answer. "Uh.. how do I put this? You guys aren't real. Back where I-" I was interrupted by Thor's boom laugh. I patiently waited for him to stop and continued. "Back where I come from, you guys come from Comic Books. I'm not sure when or how, or even if I'm in your world or you're in mine, but how we got into the same universe."

The room went silent after that. Their thoughts were interrupted by an alarm. "JARVIS, what is it this time?" Tony asked the AI.

_"It appears that there has been a security breach at The Vault."_ Came the reply. Tony groaned and ran towards the armor, the rest of the Avengers following like baby ducks. Selene and I were on their heels.

"Hey!" I called out after them. "If we're like, super humans or something now, can't we come?" Then we stepped into the armory and my breath was taken away. The place was huge! Iron Man suits littered the walls, several different kinds of guns and ammunition were on a table by the right. Next to it were bows and quivers full of arrows. To the left was Cap's shield and... an extra shirt and pants. I wasn't sure what to think about that last one. Probably for the Hulk. In the middle were all of their uniforms and what looked like a changing room. I turned and saw that Selene's jaw had dropped wide open. I probably didn't look very flattering either.

"Uh... you girls can just stay here while we take care of this little issue, 'kay?" Iron Man turned to us, dressed in his armor.

"Not ok! We wanna help!" I protested. Sure, I sounded like a bratty two-year old. but I _really_ didn't want to stay up in there alone.

"Wait, did you say 'we'?" Selene asked while staring at me wide eyed. "I'm fine just staying here. It's out there that I don't wanna be!"

I rolled my eyes at my friend. "You coward." Then I returned my attention to the Armored Avenger, who was the only one in the the room. I guessed that the others probably left to go to the Vault. "_Please_? If we don't become Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D. might get to us first and experiment on us!" Maybe I was exaggerating a little bit, but I was hoping that Tony had latched on to the world 'first'. Hopefully he'd take it as a challenge and train is to be Avengers. "Besides, we'll never learn how to fend for ourselves and you'll be stuck on babysitting duty."

"Unless I just let S.H.I.E.L.D. take you in." Tony's face was hidden behind his mask, but I got the feeling that he was smirking. Before I could even open my mouth, Selene cut in.

"Guys! Shut up! Seriously, we have _no_ idea how to use out powers. I'm still not entirely sure that this isn't just my punishment for deciding that it was ok to eat my dads cooking this morning."

"Hey! I think that your dad cooks great!" I decided not to comment about the fact that we both would've had to eat her dads cooking because I knew that I was real and not in her imagination. I also didn't see Iron Man sneak out of the room during our little banter. "How would it make you sick?"

"Mom normally helps him cook when you're around- Hey! Come back! Don't leave us!" I snapped my head around and saw Tony flying away.

Without thinking, I ran to the window with Selene screaming at me to stop. I used my elbow to shatter through the glass and found myself free-falling 300 feet. "FLAME ON!" Nothing happened. I just kept falling. Surprisingly, I wasn't that scared. That was just one of the many wonderful uses of adrenaline. The wind made my long brown hair flow behind me. I probably looked like a blooper for a hair shampoo commercial. Just as I though that I was about to die like a falling idiot, i felt something cold wrap around my ankle and bring me to a sudden stop. As soon as my head cleared from the sudden amount of blood rushing to it, I looked up and saw Selene leaning out of the window with a long trail of ice leading from her hand to my foot. I allowed myself to go limp as she pulled me up.

As soon as I was on solid ground(top floor of Avengers Tower, but whatever), I fell to all fours and Selene knelt down next to me. "Dude, what were you thinking?! Crazy stunts like that are supposed to be my thing! You could've been killed and the world would see it as suicide."

I managed to look up and smirk at my best friend. "You're actually scared? I thought that it was just a dream?"

"I said that it might be a dream. If not, I don't want any of us getting hurt." I smiled. Then out moment was interrupted by heavy footsteps pounding on the ground near us. The Avengers stood in front of us, all with equal expression of concern.

Except for Tony Stark. He ran up to the shattered window. "Aww, come on! Why'd you break my window?!_ How _did you break my window? I made sure that the Hulk could barely break it!"

Hulk, who apparently hadn't changed back to Bruce Banner, started roaring in Selene's face. "HULK STRONGEST THERE IS!" Poor Selene just nodded weakly and whimpered in responce.

Yeah, I felt right at home with these people. Now I just had to explain that it was me who broke the window. Then it's "how" and "why".


	7. Announcement

**So I realize how long it's been since I've updated this, and I'm sorry. I promise that I haven't forgotten and I fully plan on coming back to it. I just felt like writing this to explain and so you won't keep waiting.**

**I really don't have any excuses except for school and depression. I promise I'm fine and I won't do anything stupid, I just need some time to myself and to write the things that I feel like writing for now, not the things I feel like I ****_have _****to write because it's been so long. **

**But this is just me, reminding you that I'm still here and that I haven't given up. Thank you all for waiting and I hope to see you soon.**

**Kayleigh1789**


End file.
